The Fairy Tale Experience
by HogwartsPrincess89
Summary: Hermione Granger is in desperate need of a pick me up after learning her parents' fate. Fred Weasley is there to help. He creates a product that allows her to be the person she wished she could be as a child, before the thought of war had ever entered her mind. His motivation? Well it's quite simply really. He's in love with her. What fairytales will she enter? AU!
1. Fred's Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.

**A/N: Hi guys! So school's finally over and I have time to write again! Sweetheart is on a semi-permanent hiatus and I'm trying to continue Teddy Bear but it's giving me writers block. IM me any ideas of how to incorporate the character that was just (re) introduced as I don't know how to continue. I am still writing Sing Me A Song You're My Soulmate so expect that soon too. I thought of this idea and fell in love with it so here goes my first Fremione.**

Fred Weasley was concerned. This wasn't rare giving the fact that the war had just ended and everyone around him had various levels of PTSD. What alarmed him was who he was worried about. Hermione Granger had always been the strong one. She had been a pillar for Harry and the entire Weasley family immediately after the war. He honestly didn't know if any of them would have survived without her.

He knew he wouldn't have. He had been in a very dark place what with the things he had seen and done and the people he had lost. When she walked in to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes one morning and demanded that he come back to life he had clutched at her like a drowning man. She had helped out with some potions for them and he found himself happy while she was there. She didn't allow him to be sad.

She was a force to be reckoned with who had supported each and every one of the members of her magical family and demanded that they find a way to live good lives after the tragedy they had been a part of. Which is why it was so concerning to see her normally happy face in constant sorrow. She hadn't been to the shop in months. She only showed up at family dinners but she wasn't really there with them. Occasionally someone would force a smile out of her but it never reached her eyes.

He understood that she was in pain. She had gotten word that her parents had died in a car crash in Australia a couple of months ago. He couldn't imagine what that must be like. He also knew she felt at fault because she was the one who had sent them there. So he had accepted this cold and quiet Hermione, allowing her to hurt and grieve. But it had been months and it was time for one of them to do what she had done and demand that she find happiness.

He had created a product specially for her. George didn't even know it existed. He had done all of the spells and potions necessary to create it alone. So, that Sunday at the weekly dinner he had decided to accost her and provide her with a possibility of being happy again.

The family had moved into the living room to talk somewhere more comfortably when he found his chance. She had slipped unnoticed out the back door and he followed just as quietly. She didn't turn as he closed the door behind him.

"Hi."

She jumped slightly, relaxing as she realized who he was.

"Fred. You nearly gave me a fright!"

He grinned unapologetically.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing out here?" She questioned him.

"Looking for you."

He followed her to the bench down by the small lake on the property.

She seemed caught off guard at his answer.

"Why?"

He wondered how to approach this and decided on bluntness.

"I'm worried about you. You helped all of us through the war by forcing us to liver again. You haven't been living yourself lately."

She sighed and ribbed her eyes with her hand.

"No I don't suppose I have been."

"Lucky for you the intelligent and dashing Fred Weasley is here to help."

She laughed softly and he smiled widely at the response.

"I've developed a new product and I was hoping you would test it out for me."

"Oh?" She questioned, vaguely intrigued.

"Now I haven't tested it yet but I have never researched this hard for anything in my life and I wouldn't give it to you if I was doubtful of its safety."

She nodded.

"Okay. So what is it?"

He pulled a small vial out of his jacket. It was filled with a swirling blue liquid that shimmered under the moon's light.

"I call it the Fairy tale experience. It analyzes the drinkers mind for the realm they had dreamed to be a part of as a child. That is the only part I was able to test and for most people the realm their mind chose was usually fairy tales, hence the name. It then transports them into that world and they are seven people from that realm, one for each day. In reality they will only miss 12 hours, so if you take it I recommend at night so no one notices you're not interacting in the living world. You will have full control over your mind but the purpose is to allow yourself to let go and just be the people you had always wished you could be."

Hermione smiled slightly at the thought. She opened her mouth to ask him a question but he wasn't finished.

"Now your mind will cast people your mind sees as the other roles. For instance if your mind saw Ginny as your dear friend and confidant she may be the genie if you were Aladdin. I'm not sure how many people the spell will pull from your mind my guess isn't that many though."

She bit her lip.

"So I let down my guard and let that", she indicated to the vial, "put me into the world I always wished I was a part of."

"Correct."

"Wait. Fred, did you say it transports you into that realm?"

Her eyes widened at the realization. He grinned crookedly at her.

"I did indeed." She gasped involuntarily, amazed.

"That had to have been the most difficult magic! How could you have possibly figured out how to do that?"

"Like I said, handsome and intelligent."

She continued to gape at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out. If you test it that is."

She glared at him.

"That is so not fair using my love of knowledge against me."

"So will you try it then?" He asked her, smile gone from his face.

His eyes were hopeful and his expression serious with genuine concern adorning his features. Her eyes searched his and whatever she seemed to be looking for she must have found.

"Okay."

He relaxed and sent her a smile.

"Oh and Hermione, no one else knows about it and I don't think this magic would be good in the wrong hands so don't say anything yeah?"

She nodded.

"Of course not."

They stood there in awkward silence for a second.

"Thank you Fred." She told him earnestly before launching herself into his arms.

He put his arms around her automatically and tried to control his heart rate as his arms were suddenly full of her. He watched her go and realized that there were three things Hermione Granger did not know. First he had made this product especially for her. No one else would ever experience it except for her and the people her mind brought in as other characters. This brought him to the second thing which was that as the creator, if he was brought into her fantasy he would be completely aware of the situation and in control of his actions while in her dream realm. And third, she had no idea that he was in love with her.


	2. So This Is Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.

Hermione Granger had been totally and utterly thrown for a loop. He had been worried about her. Granted, so had everyone else. But he was the only one who had acted on it. Part of her wondered if this was a prank, magic transcending realms was completely unheard of. But she couldn't shake the memory of his eyes, so honest and hopeful. And if it worked, well Merlin she needed this.

She took a deep breath and swallowed the entire contents of the vial. For a few seconds nothing happened. Then she felt herself falling as she collapsed backwards on her bed. Swirling magical patterns danced on her eyelids as it searched her mind. The golden magic sparkled and twirled, thrusting her into the realm of Disney.

She opened her eyes and gasped. Wherever she was it was beautiful. Rolling landscapes that seemed to go on for miles of green. There was a forest slightly to the right and a wishing well directly behind her. Inexplicably drawn to it, she wondered over to the well. Her brow furrowed as she looked into it, wondering where she was.

She felt a presence behind her and she spun around, hand going to her wand only to find that it was no longer there. She turned to face the intruder and fought the laughter bubbling in her throat.

"P…Professor McGonagall?" She managed.

And it did indeed seem to be her old professor. The woman frowned, using her wings to float down to the ground.

"I'm no professor dear, I'm your fairy godmother."

Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. She laughed so hard she started to cry. Wheezing, she finally composed herself.

"Of course, how silly of me."

"Are you alright child?"

"Better than I've been in a long time." Hermione smiled.

"Well that's good because I am here to help you get to the ball tonight."

"So I'm Cinderella." She whispered.

She found that fact quite interesting. Although, she didn't hav time to dwell on it because Fairy McGonagall was waving her wand at her. She flinched instinctively but no curse hit her.

Instead, the rags she had been wearing turned into a magnificent blue ball gown. It swished into place as her hair was tamed from its wild locks into an elaborate updo. Thankfully it did not have the weird shape that the animated Cinderella's had. On her feet appeared the famous glass slippers and she allowed herself an indulgent smile. They really were gorgeous.

"Thank you Prof…er fairy godmother!"

The fairy godmother smiled.

"Oh but I'm not done dear."

And she spoke the famous words.

"Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!"

And the pumpkin became a carriage complete with horses and a footman.

The lizard turned footman held open the door for her and gestured for her to enter the carriage. The dress pooled around her as she sat down and she gave one last wave to her fairy godmother. The view along the journey was breathtaking and she admired the twinkling lights of the olden village. The carriage approached the castle and she gasped for the second time that day. It's grandeur rivaled Hogwarts, a timeless beauty that her school could never achieve. She thanked the footman and gave the horses a pat.

She gracefully made her way up to the huge ornate doors adorned with gold. She moved through the marble halls towards the ballroom. She stopped just before the staircase. Who was to play her Prince Charming? She ignored the small wave of annoyance that flared up at herself and squashed it. Fred had told her to let go and that was what she intended to do. She would embrace every situation she was put in and allow her younger self to experience having a Prince Charming.

What if he was someone she knew? What if he wasn't? She honestly didn't know which would disappoint her more. All she could do was hope that her brain had made him into her truest wish. She took a deep breath and made her way down the stairs.

She could see the trademark Prince Charming suit, although this one was much more handsome than the one in the movies. It was navy blue with white and gold stitching. Mercifully, he was wearing black pants and not red. His back was too her and he was bending down to talk to someone so she couldn't even see his hair. The crowd parted between them and he turned to face her.

She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her, eyes wide at the man standing in front of her. Fred was her Prince Charming?! She barely had time to comprehend the situation as he moved towards her and extended his hand. She accepted, still stunned, and allowed him to guide her to the dance floor. So this is love started playing over the speakers and she smiled nostalgically.

She was Cinderella, dancing with Prince Charming to so this is love, just like she had wished as a little girl. She was gazing into his bright blue eyes and wondering why she had never noticed how handsome Fred was. His hair was styled in a slight swoop above his eyes and he was looking at her in a way he never had before. She got lost in his eyes and the circumstances as he twirled her expertly around the dance floor. All eyes were on them but she couldn't find herself to care.

"You are stunning." He told her, eyes crinkling in a smile.

"And you are dashing." She responded breathily.

Vaguely she wondered what had come over her, but didn't seem to care. She was Cinderella today. He smiled even wider and she felt herself melting into him ever so slightly.

He led her to the gardens and they talked of nothing, happy in each other's presence. He pulled her in for a kiss and she responded in kind. She was lost in his lips, she had never been kissed like this. It was so sweet that she thought she would become a puddle of goo right there. The clock struck midnight and realization came rushing back to her.

"I have to go." She informed him abruptly, ending the kiss and running away from him.

"Wait! I never got your name!" He yelled after her.

She didn't turn. She hiked up her voluminous skirts and ran down the steps. A shoe came off on the steps but she left it. She had just made it back to the evil stepmother's place as the carriage turned back into a pumpkin and her dress became rags once more. She ran up to her bed in the attic and threw herself on the bed.

What had just happened? Her mind yearned for Fred to be her Prince Charming? A small part of her told her that she had known that a while ago. She squashed that small voice. Yes she had had a tiny crush on him. But that had been a very long time ago. She knew that Ron had definitely been her first love and after that she hadn't been looking for anything. Her crush on Fred had been long ago. A crush that came back after you and Ron fell apart, the voice reminded her. So he had been cast into that role today. It was probably a one-time thing. Holding onto that thought, she rolled over and fell asleep.

Back where the palace had been, Fred stood holding the glass slipper she had left behind. With Hermione gone, and thus her mind also gone, the setting had turned into an empty space. He was alone in the landscape, the only thing that existed outside of her mind. He had been stunned when he had suddenly awoken in another realm, in the middle of a ballroom. He had almost fallen over when he realized he was Prince Charming.

He had gotten completely into character that evening. They had danced, and talked, and Merlin! He had kissed her! She had responded! If he was her Prince Charming that meant she saw him filling that role. His heart beat a little faster at the thought. Did he dare hope? He didn't seem to need sleep here so he wandered the blank space.

He knew he would need to tell her eventually that he was aware in the environment but he didn't want to scare her away. He would tell her tomorrow, if he was still in her dream world tomorrow. He smiled softly, remembering the feeling of her lips on his.

He knew she would be sleeping, that was how this worked. She went to bed and woke up a new person each day for seven days. Well in her case, a new princess. She had fallen into the role so easily. She had been smiling and his heart had jumped at the sight. He hadn't seen it in far too long. She may not have thought she could ever be royalty, but she had always been a Princess to him.


	3. I Know You

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or Disney.

Hermione yawned and opened her eyes blearily to the light spilling in her window. She had been dreaming of dancing in a Prince's arms. She blushed at the memory of who that prince was. Sleepily, she took in her surroundings. It was a quaint but beautiful room. Modest but high end. The window was stained glass and she appeared to be on the first floor. There were bushes of flowers whose name she couldn't place outside her window. She rolled onto her back and a lock of long (and straight!) blonde hair fell across her face.

She got up and padded over to the wardrobe to figure out who she was today. She supposed she could look in the mirror but she preferred to work it out herself. She found an assortment of pretty but modest dresses. In all honesty they were quite her taste. She pulled out a simple purple one with a black bodice over top and a white collar around the neck.

She put it on and smiled to herself. She knew exactly what the flowers were now. They were briar roses which made her Princess Aurora, also known as Sleeping Beauty.

"Briar Rose!"

"Coming!" She called.

She hurried into the kitchen.

"There you are dear." Her eyebrows raised at the three fairies. And she turned a laugh into a cough at their appearances. Andromeda Tonks was Flora, Mrs. Weasley was Fauna, and bizarrely, Luna was Merryweather. They had all kept their age and hair colours.

"What are you three up to?" She questioned them.

"Oh nothing much." Replied Luna/Merryweather.

"We need you to go get some berries." Molly/Fauna informed her.

Hermione new this story quite well, it had been her mother's favourite. So she spouted the lines from memory.

"But I picked berries yesterday!"

"We need more dear." Flora/Andromeda informed her convincingly.

"Don't go too far and don't speak to strangers!" They told her.

"I won't." She promised, walking out the cottage door into the woods.

She hummed lightly to herself as she walked. These woods were quite lovely. She had spent much of the day simply wandering, the woods calmed her. She made her way to an open grove where Briar Rose's animal friends found her.

She found herself mimicking the Disney Princess and telling them how she had met a prince in her dreams last night. In fact she had. As she told them about it she found herself thinking how her mother would have loved to experience this.

Fred watched her from his spot in the thick of the forest. The fairy tale experience made her Sleeping Beauty but her face remained unaltered. He reckoned all of the people her mind brought in could see the real her through the fog. Although only major characters would know what was going on. The fairies, an oddly fitting choice her mind had made, were major characters but as they were barely in this scene they did not count as such and would have no control over their minds or any memory of this occurring.

He had built that in so that the user wouldn't feel any embarrassment later. Unfortunately for Hermione he had arranged that if he was brought into the story he would be completely 'awake'. He had put this in in case she got stuck so that he could go into her dream and remember that he was supposed to pull her out. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Hermione's mind would cast him in a role, much less the role of Prince.

He turned his gaze back on Hermione/Aurora. The animals had made a prince out of clothes and she was dancing with them and singing a beautiful melody. Her voice was Hermione and she wasn't simply an okay singer. In fact he thought her voice was exquisite. He was grateful that the princess has his red clothes so he didn't have to wear them. He was wearing brown which he liked much better. It didn't clash with his hair. He didn't have much time to dwell on that though because it was almost time for him to make an appearance.

The magic prodded him, and told him what to say which helped the illusion that he was under a spell. She spun away from the animals and he caught her wrists as she spun into him. He harmonized with her and started to dance.

"The way you did once, upon a dream."

She spun, wide eyed. She saw it was him and he saw happiness and confusion in her eyes before he spun her away again.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She informed him.

"I'm not a stranger."

He had to physically restrain himself from adding Granger as a rhyme.

"We've met before, once upon a dream."

She smiled wide at that and allowed him to continue dancing with her. He revelled in the simple joy the act produced. He could dance with her forever.

Hermione's thoughts were very similar. She couldn't believe that Fred was her prince again today. Quite truthfully she couldn't be happier. She knew it couldn't happen in real life so she allowed herself to sink into moment. Into the feeling of his arms around her as they swayed in time and sang the lyrics of the song she knew so well. She knew it was silly but this had been her childhood dream, one that lingered into her adult days unseen, the one memory she could remember in vivid detail.

That unbridled yearning in her heart to be a princess. That just for a moment she could be a pretty girl. The beautiful girl that captured everyone's eyes but most of all the eyes of the one who would be her true love. Hermione may not believe in divination but she did believe in true love. The most powerful magic. True love was when you hugged your parents at Christmas, when you told your best friend you would follow him to the ends of the earth, to your last breath. True love was Molly Weasley's baking when her parents had died, Arthur's old stories, the look on Ron's face when he held his niece for the first time.

And true love was Fred's arms. She knew it was silly and she should stop thinking that this was real, but just for a moment she wanted to pretend that there was something between them. She noticed that he had not kissed her in any of these fantasies. She wondered if there was a reason for that. Would the illusion be broken if she kissed him?

All too soon they broke apart and she was telling him that she would meet him later. She wouldn't, of course. At least not as Sleeping Beauty. She turned one last time before his silhouette disappeared into the woods.

In bed, she could hardly sleep. She was confused that Fred had been her prince both days. Had he tampered with the product? She felt ashamed for thinking that. Her mind had put him into the scenarios hadn't it? Her eyes widened. She was the reason he was always her prince. Merlin Circe and Morgana she liked him. In a non-familial way. There was no way she had a crush on Fred Weasley. Harry and Ginny were never gonna let her live that down. She went to bed hoping that she would see him again tomorrow.


	4. Someday My Prince Will Come

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.

Fred smirked. He didn't know many muggle fairy tales, but he did know this one. Harry had introduced Ginny to them and this was the only one he had sat through with her. The second he looked down at what he was wearing he knew immediately what role he'd be playing. Hermione was not going to be happy with this one. Today she would be playing the role of damsel in distress.

Hermione woke up excited to see who she was today. She was in a castle this morning. Her room was beautiful and purple. It gave nothing away at first glance. She walked over to the mirror and rolled her eyes at the reflection that stared back at her. It wasn't that she didn't like Snow White, she just didn't relish needing to be saved by a prince. Correction, she didn't relish needing to be saved by anyone, period.

But she had loved this movie dearly as a little girl, so she guessed she could tolerate playing the role of damsel for a day. It was a challenge, in a way. And Hermione Granger loved challenges. She wondered at the smallness of the room. Shouldn't her room be bigger since she was in a castle? Out of curiosity and a nagging suspicion, she peered out the window. She was on the first floor. Suspicion confirmed, she knew exactly where she was.

She was in the dwarves cottage. Her mind had skipped right to the end then. She heard whistling downstairs and wondered briefly who the dwarves would be. She wondered if her body would take her to the correct room or if she would have to find it herself. She hadn't had to find anything as Cinderella, and the rooms had been straight-forward when she had been Aurora.

Shrugging, she decided to go through the door directly across from her room. She opened the door to a small bedroom with many beds and frowned. Definitely not the right way to go. She turned to her left and noticed two very large doors. She decided this must be the kitchen. Upon reaching the kitchen she had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop the giggles that threatened to spill out.

Sitting at the kitchen table eating some fruit were the seven dwarves. Only her mind had decided to switch them out. But she did not see Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Dopey, and Bashful. Instead she saw dwarf bodies with the faces her mind had supplied. Bill, Charlie, Percy, George, Ron, Harry, and Neville stared back at her as she entered the room. Percy was Doc, Ron was Grumpy, Charlie was Happy, Harry was Sleepy, Bill was Sneezy, Ron (to her great amusement) was Dopey, and Neville was Bashful.

Once her giggles had subsided she spoke to them.

"Off to work?"

"Absolutely!" Charlie informed her.

They all grabbed their hats and lined up for her to kiss their heads before they put them on. She kissed them one by one, getting smiles in return, even from Grumpy/Ron. "Have a good day!" She yelled to their retreating backs. They gave her one last wave before slinging their pick axes over their shoulders and beginning to whistle.

With the help of the animals she cleaned up the small but homey cottage. She then set to work on making a pie from scratch, as she remembered Snow White doing before the Evil Queen stopped by. She hummed lightly to herself as she baked. She wondered if Fred would be back again today, somehow she felt sure that he would be. She realized that she had been wrong to think the spell would be broken the other day because she and Fred had kissed during her first 'day' here.

How could she have possibly forgotten the feel of his lips on hers? She wondered if the potion was malfunctioning and taking away her memories as well as the minor characters. She frowned as she tried to recall her memories of being Cinderella. She remembered the major parts like walking down the stairs to meet Fred and dancing with him as well as McGonagall being her fairy godmother. But she found that she could no longer recall any details. She couldn't remember what the castle looked like or the carriage she had rode in. The lizard footman had he been wearing pants? She couldn't remember. She bit her lip.

It seemed like a minor side effect but since her memories were not supposed to be taken, it was making her wary. Would she remember any of this? She hoped she would. It had already done wonders for the depression she had found herself sinking into lately.

She was shaken out of her reverie by a knock on the back door. She had to bite her lip not to laugh. Standing outside of the small window that was on top of the door, was the Evil Queen. Although her features had been knotted into harsh and much uglier features, there was no mistaking who her mind had given her in place of her Stepmother. Narcissa Malfoy stood before her clutching a basket of apples.

The normally gorgeous and elegant witch smiled cruelly, the wart on her nose accentuated as she did so. She gave the normal spiel about bringing her apples but Hermione didn't hear any of it. She had bent over, wheezing, at the appearance of the Malfoy Matriarch. What on earth had possessed her to feel like she was fit for the role of her Stepmother? She stifled her laughter as the Queen/Narcissa held out her hand with a single apple.

Hermione sighed, and for a split second, she thought about refusing. Although, she mused, it could be fascinating to experience a sleeping curse first hand and maybe replicate a milder version for those suffering from nightmares back in her realm. She also knew that no matter the appearance of the characters, everything had to play out as it had.

If it didn't the consequences for the realm she was currently in would be dire. And so she did as Snow White had and bit right into the apple. In seconds she found herself falling, but not before she had pocketed a piece of apple.

Miles away, Fred Weasley felt a nudge of magic and knew that Hermione had taken a bite out of the apple. There was a horse beside him which he mounted and rode off in search of his Princess. He felt a strong magical pull towards Hermione while in her mind and knew that he would be able to find her much quicker than the actual Prince Charming had.

He pulled irately on one of his puffed up sleeves which had been inching up to his shoulder. He didn't much care for the outfits of these fairy-tale characters. He was, however, quite drawn to the elaborate red cloak that hung across his back. It was comfortable and awesome looking, in his opinion.

He found her in a wooded clearing, surrounded by seven dwarves. He fell off the horse as he took in who she had made the dwarves into. He rolled on the ground for a good minute, trying to control his laughter at just how absurd they looked. Thankfully he was far enough away that none of the dwarves had seen him yet. They thought Snow White was dead. He should be sombre and worried, not laughing.

He composed himself and made his way to the casket. Any trace of a smile was wiped immediately from his lips once Hermione came into view. Seeing her so still and lifeless beneath the glass lid of the coffin stole the breath from his lips. She looked as though she was really dead.

"You're too late, she's gone." Percy/Doc informed him.

Real panic bubbled up in his chest. If he wasn't really her true love than his kiss wouldn't wake her and she would die here, in this realm. Shaking, he lifted the coffin off of her and lowered his face to her pale blue lips. Very gently, he placed a kiss upon them.

He lifted his head and didn't dare to breath. Nothing happened. He felt grief as he had never known. He had caused this. She was dead because of him. A tear fell down his face. And then another. But then she let out a gasp and her eyelashes fluttered open.

He smiled so widely at her he thought his face might split. She returned it and he kissed her once more. This kiss was unlike their first. It was desperate and hard.

She was alive, and she was kissing Fred, again. He had been terrified that she was dead. She found this odd since she didn't remember the Prince being overly concerned about Snow White being dead. She had always found that part odd. He was apparently her true lover, and yet he remained unfazed when he saw her lifeless. She shrugged it off as unimportant. Maybe the characters had a stronger attachment to her since they came from her own mind.

Fred extended his hand to her and she allowed him to help her up and onto his horse. She put her arms around his waist, very glad to be alive. She had been mostly aware at first when she bit into the apple. She had heard the dwarves calling for her frantically, but she could not answer.

However, as the curse progressed, she felt as though she were truly dying. She had just fallen into the darkness when she had been jolted awake by Fred's kiss. She supposed he really was her true love now. The curse had certainly recognized him as such. She shook her head and focused on the man sitting in front of her. Hoping that she would be able to remember this all later. But for now she simply enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her hair as they rode off into the sunset.


	5. Part Of Your World

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be a broke student.

Hermione woke up determined. So determined that all she noticed about her surroundings was that they were extremely blue. Losing memories had worried her and she had no intention of doing it again. Curiously, it seemed as though she could recall everything quite vividly. Everything except for her experience as Cinderella, in which case her recollection was growing increasingly foggy. Why was she only forgetting the first day?

Just as she began to ponder that, she realized something was wrong. She shrieked in alarm as she realized that she had no legs. She looked down and immediately relaxed. Where her legs had been there was now a scaly green tale. She was a mermaid. And not just any mermaid, she was Princess Ariel, more commonly known as the little mermaid.

She twisted experimentally in the wide open sea. It was easier to swim as a mermaid that she had thought. She saw the traditional shells adorning her chest and grinned. Curious, she pulled a strand of her hair to the front of her face. It was red! It was a beautiful shade of red, she could be Ginny's twin sister. She had a sudden desire to see her best friend. She had been avoiding her late in the wake of grief about her parents. She resolved to see her more once she woke up from this dream.

Thinking of the experiment made her think of Fred. She had no doubts that he would appear as Prince Eric today. Not after he had woken her with true love's kiss. Truth be told, she couldn't wait. She had always found Eric quite dreamy for a cartoon. No sooner had she thought this than a boat appeared overhead with coloured flashes emitting around it.

She recognized the scene and swam upwards in agreeance with it. She broke the surface and smiled at how happy everyone was. All the crewman were dancing to music, fireworks exploding around them. She saw a shaggy looking dog and grinned as it licked her face. And then she saw him.

Once again, Fred was her Prince. He was dressed exactly as she remembered Prince Eric being dressed. Fred looked particularly dashing when dressed for the sea. She gasped slightly in shock at his black hair. He didn't look bad, but she found herself missing his normal red. He just wasn't the same with black hair. He turned towards her and she smiled widely. His eyes were the same shocking blue they had always been. All in all he looked quite handsome.

She was startled by the arrival of Scuttle. She gaped at the bizarre bird. It had the body of a bird but with the face of Luna. It was quite unsettling. Her large vague eyes and mouth on the body of a bird. The potion prompted her to say her lines.

"He's very handsome isn't he?" Hermione had to agree, although she didn't like the sappy look that she knew adorned her face.

"He looks kind of hairy to me." Luna replied.

"Not that one!" Hermione directed the weird creatures head to Fred. She watched as Tom the Barman (playing the role of Grimsby) unveiled a statue of Fred/Eric.

FWHG

Fred didn't have to fake the look of skepticism as he looked at himself immortalized in statue. Although it wasn't really himself, it was him as Prince Eric. Hermione had to be around here somewhere because the boat and water around him was quite intricate and if she wasn't there to power it with her mind it would have only been blank nothingness.

He tried to look around for her but was interrupted by the magic of his product as it forced him to talk about marriage with Grimsby who he noticed was actually Tom the barman. He bit his cheek so hard he almost drew blood to keep from laughing. Hermione's subconscious was quite comical.

"We want to see you settled down with the right girl!" Grimsby/Tom proclaimed.

"I just haven't found her yet." He replied. Well that certainly wasn't true. He had found her. The only problem was she didn't feel the same way about him. Although she had recognized him each time he had been her Prince. And when she had kissed him. He tried to recall their first kiss but stopped short when he realized all he could remember was that it had happened.

That wasn't good. He seemed to be losing the memory of the very first scenario. The harder he tried to remember it, the more he forgot. He definitely needed to talk to Hermione. To tell her that he was awake and that the potion was malfunctioning. Before he could think on that any further the enchantment was pushing him to secure the ship and when that failed, to jump it.

He had just gotten into the escape boat when he realized he hadn't brought the dog. He was going to have to go back for him. He ran through the fire, grabbed the dog and lobbed him over the side. With a flash of real panic, he realized that his foot was stuck. The next second the ship had exploded and he knew no more.

FWHG

Hermione froze in shock as the ship exploded around Fred. She had known this was going to happen when she saw the storm but she had forgotten it exploded. She couldn't move. She was rooted to the spot as her mind sped away from her. Suddenly she was in Hogwarts again. A death eater had been sending curses every which way and it had hit the wall and exploded, falling right on Fred. She had been terrified that he had died. He very nearly had, too. He had been thrown into a coma so strong that he didn't wake up for two months.

She was seeing the boat again. She hadn't had a flashback that bad in years. She was trembling. She shook herself and dove in after Fred who was falling unconscious through the water. She pulled him to the surface and laid him on the beach. Who was the damsel now? She grinned a little at the irony as she smoothed back his ebony locks. She found herself singing to him while stroking his face gently. She was so relieved that he was alright. He started to wake, he opened his eyes a crack and she knew that it was time to go.

She dove back into the sea, finding herself sharing Ariel's longing to be able to love Eric. She didn't want to wake up from this dream and lose Fred. She knew she would have to but she could hardly bear the thought of it. She wanted to be part of his world, forever.


	6. A Whole New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.

Hermione sighed happily. She loved this product. She knew exactly what was going to happen once she figured out who she was, she had zero responsibilities, and the war seemed like a million years ago. It was an escape, and one she had definitely needed. She would be forever in debt to the creator.

Ah, Fred. Her knight in shining armour. Or should she say Prince Charming. He had seen that she was struggling and offered a way to fix it. She had developed a crush on him back in her fourth year that went away after him and George left school but had sparked up again when she realized that her and Ron weren't right for each other.

She was lying on a settee, this Princess seemed despondent at the moment, she could feel the emotions running through her. She could feel long hair on her bare back as some of it was exposed. She raised her head to check what she was wearing and stifled a scream as she came face to face with a tiger. For a moment all she felt was blind panic. But once she calmed down a bit she smiled. This tiger was not going to hurt her.

"Rajah?"

She hoped she had remembered his name right. He opened one large yellow eye and she willed herself to stay still. The tiger opened its mouth and licked her face. She giggled. Crisis averted, she thought, relieved. She suddenly understood why part of her back was bare. She was wearing Jasmine's traditional tiny top and flowing pants which exposed her midriff. Definitely not her style. But it was only for a day; she could handle dressing outrageously for twelve hours.

She took a look around the room. It was gorgeous. She was lying under a large blue canopy. A chandelier was attached to the fabric ceiling which was high and vaulted, and the floors gleamed with polish. There was another canopy in front of where she lay. This one was yellow/gold in colour. She assumed it led out to her balcony, based on the scene she thought she was in. Her suspicions were confirmed when a voice emanated from behind the yellow curtains.

"Princess Jasmine?"

"Who's there?" She responded.

"It's me, Prince Ali." The voice answered her.

And there he was. Fred stood in the balcony in Aladdin's attire. She bit her lip to keep from giggling. He was wearing a white and gold suit with pointed gold shoes and a purple cape. But the funniest thing was seeing him in the hat; poofy and white with a large purple feather sticking out of the top of it.

"I don't want to see you." She responded.

"Please." He pleaded.

She walked out onto the balcony. And studied him. Fred looked very strange with black hair.

"Do I know you?" She asked him.

Wow this mirrored their situation almost perfectly. She definitely knew him but was pretending that he was a Prince. Of course she didn't know that it actually fit their situation perfectly, not almost. Because Fred was pretending to be a Prince and he was pretending that he didn't know her. He sent her questioning look.

"No, you don't. I would have remembered you."

"I guess we couldn't possibly have met." She responded sadly. He wished that at this moment Hermione was wishing that he would actually remember this. But he knew that it was only her playing the role of Jasmine who wished that Prince Ali was the boy she had met in the marketplace.

"You're very beautiful."

She smiled.

"And I'm rich. The daughter of a Sultan. Everything a Prince," she spat the word out disgustedly, "like **you **could ever want."

She punched him in the arm.

"What?"

"Jump off a balcony!"

She stalked back inside but he stopped her before she made it there.

"You aren't just a prize, you should be free to make your own choice."

He grinned inwardly. He knew a certain bushy haired witch who held the same morals as this Princess.

"I'll go now."

And he jumped off the balcony onto the magic carpet. He was extremely excited, he had always wanted to ride a magic carpet but they were illegal in the wizarding world. Or Wizarding Britain, at least. And Aladdin, or Prince Ali rather, knew how to fly one.

"No!"

She screamed as he jumped off of the balcony. She looked perplexed as he rose back up, unharmed. But how else did she think he had gotten to her balcony? He knew that Hermione would know the tricks, but this Jasmine seemed like a smart Princess so why was she so shocked to find out about his magic carpet?

"Do you want to go for a ride and see the world?"

"Is it safe?" She questioned.

He almost couldn't hide the smile that threatened to break out across his face. He knew that this was Hermione as well as Jasmine. She was deathly scared pf flying and couldn't be happy that this fantasy involved flying thousands of feet above the ground with nothing but a carpet under them.

Hermione eyed the blanket warily. She greatly disliked brooms and flying. They were too unsupported at such a height. And if anything went wrong they would be falling to a very horrific death in a matter of seconds. This did not look any safer than a broom. Sure it was wider but how did you hold on? Did you even hold on? And it looked very thin. But of course this had been the scene her mind had gone to, it being the most memorable one of the movie. Stupid flying carpets. She sighed heavily,. Shev knew that she had no choice.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

Did she trust him? Yes. Inexplicably and completely.

"Yes." She responded, taking his outstretched hand.

She stepped on the carpet and let out a woah as it started to move, grabbing onto Fred's shoulders for support. They were flying over Agrabah and it was gorgeous. He started to sing.

"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid. Tell me Princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?"

She smiled, she couldn't believe that she was literally flying on a magic carpet singing a duet to A Whole New World with Fred Weasley. A part of her wished that he would remember this when they woke up. Wished that all of these adventures with him could be real. She shook herself. She doubted if she would even remember once she woke up.

She could barely remember her first day here anymore. All that she remembered was that she was Cinderella and Fred had been Prince Charming. There was no time to dwell on that as the carpet made a sharp turn and it was her turn to sing.

"Unbelievable sights. Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky."

It really was incredible. Maybe she would even attempt to fly a broom when she was back in the real world. The carpet went into a dip and she moved her hands over her eyes. Unfortunately the song has a built in defense for that.

"Don't you dare close your eyes." Fred sang as he removed her hands from her face.

They were flying above a river and as the carpet touched it lightly they held each other's hands. They eventually perched on the roof.

"It's all so magical." She said, looking out on 'her' city.

"Yeah." He responded.

But in true fairy tale form his eyes were not focused on the view. They were focused on the beautiful princess next to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they watched the sunrise together. As soon as they saw it, they both went limp as the fairy tale experience threw them into a slumber so that the next day, and a new adventure, could begin.


	7. Winning Her Own Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.

Instead of a bedroom, Hermione woke up in an arena surrounded by people in kilts. Kilts? Her eyes went wide. She must be in one of the newer Princess movies. Her mom had lent the new ones to her but she hadn't watched them yet. Everything she did today would be a surprise to her. She vaguely remembered one being called Brave and about a Princess in Scotland. What was her name? Martha, Meredith, Merida!

She was sitting on a thrown in a lovely blue and gold gown. Her hair, however, was bunched up under a hideous off white cap. It seemed to be just as unruly as her normal hair, as it was pushing against the seams of the cap. One tendril of bushy red hair fell down from the cap into her eyes.

A giant man sitting on the middle throne, who she assumed was her father the King, stood up and announced the presentation of the suitors.

"Clan MacIntosh!" The middle section screamed.

She snorted and had to turn it into a cough because the clan leader was none other than Lucius Malfoy. He had blue war paint all over him and his normally impeccable blonde hair was a curly mess. She could barely breathe from trying not to laugh as the formidable Malfoy man stood in front of her in a kilt.

She really did laugh when he presented his heir, none other than Draco Malfoy himself.

"He defended our land from invaders!"

She tuned out as he told a story of Draco's bravery, trying to focus on breathing instead of laughing. Draco Malfoy looked hilarious in a kilt. His platinum hair made him look quite odd against the rugged Scottish backdrop and it being straight didn't help either. He was so pale that the sun glinted off of his skin. She was saved, or so she thought, by the next clan being introduced.

"Clan MacGuffin!" This section was wearing long sleeves under their kilts of solid greenish brown.

Her eyes moved to the clan leader and her brow furrowed. He looked sort of familiar, but she couldn't place him. He had brown hair and eyes and spoke in a voice she didn't recognize. But when he moved aside to present his heir, her eyes almost popped out of her head. Standing in front of her was none other than Cormac McLaggen. Looking at the clan leader she saw now that he could only be Cormac's father. The resemblance was striking and she was surprised she hadn't recognized him immediately. But then again she had spent most of her time with Cormac trying to get away from him, not looking into his eyes.

"He vanquished two thousand foes." The elder McLaggen claimed.

On cue, McLaggen snapped a large log in two. The crowd cheered. She rolled her eyes along with Merida. She did not care for her suitors or any of this debacle.

"Clan Dingwald!" The last clan screamed. They two wore kilts of green, but they were brighter than Clan MacGuffin's and they were plaid. Hermione's eyes were once again drawn to the clan leader and she stuffed her fist in her mouth to keep from laughing, eyes watering at the effort.

Standing in front of her was Arthur Weasley. His glasses were gone and his signature red hair was standing up every which way. He had a beard and a moustache which was extremely weird as Mr. Weasley was always clean shaven. To add to the hilarity he was wearing a kilt. She could barely breathe and hoped that no one was actually watching her.

She couldn't wait to see which of his sons Mr. Weasley would be presenting. It couldn't be Fred because from what she understood she didn't end up with any of these men. They were repulsive to Merida and she wanted to be free from a Prince and choose her own path. The logical answer was Bill because he truly was the heir. But Charlie seemed more suited to this landscape. Part of her hoped that it would be Percy because he would never be caught dead in this sort of attire. She didn't feel like it would be George and she thought that Ron would also look ridiculous in a kilt.

He stepped aside to reveal none other than Ronald Weasley. She stopped laughing in shock. Ron actually looked like he belonged here. With his red hair and broad shoulders, he didn't look amiss at all in a kilt. Ron had filled into his lanky form recently from Auror training and Quidditch matches he used to take his stress away. The sight of him as someone who it would be preposterous for her to marry saddened her a little, but she knew that they just weren't meant to be. They were meant to stay best friends forever and always.

The three clan's started insulting each other and before she knew it they were all over each other fighting. Ron had launched himself at Lucius and was biting the older man's arm as he swung at his head in an effort to throw him off. Hermione could do nothing but stare as the fighting increased.

She sighed as it commenced. Merida was evidently not impressed. Her father however was right into it, even cheering some people on. That is, until he caught the look on his wife's face and went into the crowd to stop it.

He was extremely unsuccessful as the fighting increased tenfold. Finally the Queen stood up and walked through the crowd to her fighting husband. She dragged him and the three other clan leaders through the crowd which had now stopped fighting and to the front. They all mumbled apologies to her. She shot them a fierce look but otherwise ignored their apologies.

She announced that the first born of each clan were the only ones who could compete for the her daughter's hand and that there would be a contest. The heirs of each clan would participate and the champion would win the Princess. Merida, Hermione discovered, had other plans. Merida herself had chosen the category of archery as she was incredibly talented at it. She was the first born of one of the clans and had therefore decided to compete to win her own hand.

Hermione rather liked this Princess. She was quite like herself. Strong willed and fierce. She did things her way which was almost always the right way. And, she had wild hair just like her.

Predictably, none of the other heirs were very good at archery. Ron did hit the bullseye by accident when distracted by the King. Ironic considering he was the only one of the three she had seriously dated. She disappeared from the throne and made her way to the field.

Her absence was finally noted and she placed her clan's symbol behind her as she removed her hood to show herself. Red curls cascaded down her shoulders, finally free from that horrid cap.

"I Merida, first born descendant of clan Dunbroch. I'll be shooting for my own hand."

"Merida!" Her mother called angrily.

She tried to pull the bow back but was stopped by her dress. She growled and ripped the back and shoulders so she could properly aim. She loosed an arrow and it landed on the top of the bullseye. She drew a second, this one making its mark in the centre. Finally she notched a third arrow which split the first one equally down the middle as it too landed in the centre.

The crowd gasped in awe and she came face to face with her angry mother. She didn't back down though and refused to marry any of the suitors.

She turned to leave and caught a familiar face in the crowd. Fred was there. She blushed at the sight of him in dark blue garb that brought out his eyes. Who knew Fred Weasley looked so good in a kilt? He winked at her before turning around and heading further into the crowd.

She stood there frozen. How had he winked at her? Had it even happened or had she imagined it. And if it had happened, did the spell make him do it. Surely it had. And yet she couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. She was almost 100% sure that Merida didn't end up with any prince at the end of the film. So how could someone in the crowd have winked at her?

But then again Fred couldn't be awake. He would have told her if he was. And she would be very angry if he had kept it from her and embarrassed that he had been the one her subconscious had chosen as her prince every time if he had been awake. He wasn't. She concluded, and pushed the wink far out of her mind.

Fred meanwhile, was cursing himself. He couldn't help but wink at her as she had blushed at the sight of him. But now she might know he was awake which would be very bad for him. He just had to hope that she chalked it up to the dream. Because if she didn't, he would be facing a very angry Hermione tomorrow.


	8. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Harry Potter or Disney, unfortunately.

Hermione woke up in the middle of battle. It seems that shoving a war heroine into a fight is not a good idea. She was having an attack. Being thrown mercilessly into battle by waking up was triggering her PTSD hard. She was shaking and hyperventilating. She felt like she couldn't breathe as the shock took hold of her. Somehow through all of this she was also managing to have intense flashbacks.

She saw nagini almost killing her and Harry, fighting Bellatrix, lying helpless on the floor of Malfoy manor as she was tortured, the department of mysteries, almost being killed by werewolf Professor Lupin, the battle over little Whinging, the Burrow attack, Tottenham court road, the Lovegood house…the list went on and on.

Someone pointed a bow on her and she acted on instinct, fighting him with her fists. Thankfully the Princess seemed to know what to do because she was relied pretty heavily on her wand in battle. She brought the bow up around his next and shouted "GO!" to the Chinese-influenced features of Fred. Her eyebrows raised in amusement but she didn't have long to dwell on his appearance.

She ran up the stairs and found Fred locked in battle with Shan Yu. His appearance had always disturbed her as a little girl. She remembered being terrified of him. Now, that was almost laughable. She had faced much worse than Shan Yu. She ordered a somewhat Chinese Seamus Finnigan to get the Emperor (a skinny, old, and Chinese Slughorn) to safety. She didn't have time to find their appearances comical. Fred was not winning. Shan Yu threw him to the ground and his body rolled inelegantly.

She froze. This was the second time a flashback had le her here, to this moment. She was in Hogwarts. There was a wall. A wall had fallen on Fred. She had thought the worst. She had thought he was dead. There were flashes of green whizzing through the air. People screaming, crying. Blood was running down her face, mingling with the tears. He lay there, lifeless on the floor. The flashback was so intense she could smell the debris of the wall that had fallen.

It was so strong that she was almost skewered by a sword. Someone screamed her name and that was enough to shake her out of it. Because someone had not screamed Mulan, which was who she was today. Someone had screamed Hermione. She looked up and her eyes met the bright blue of Fred's, somehow unaltered by his transformation into Shang.

He was awake. She barely had time to be angry as she was distracted by the massive Hun advancing on her. He roared in anger as he realized that the Emperor had gotten to safety. His fierce eyes zeroing in on her as she stood in front of Fred. But he wanted Shang, not her. He drew his sword and grabbed Fred by the neck.

She threw a rock at the back of the Hun's head from the other side of the room.

"You!" Shan Yu roared.

"No. Me." She stated lowly but firmly.

She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and his eyes widened as he recognized her from the battlefield. She had been the one he was hunting.

"The soldier from the mountains." He hissed.

This time he really was advancing on her, Fred discarded like an old toy that no longer served a purpose. A hulking Hun was advancing on her and Hermione was glad that Mulan seemed to have the same instinct as her. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs and barricaded the door behind her, wincing as his fist slammed through the door behind her.

She only made it a little ways down the hallway on the other side of the door when he burst through. He chopped down full pillars with his sword in one stroke as she sprinted around them. With nowhere else to go she climbed up the cylinder; wondering idly how Mulan could scale a pillar in a kimono.

His sword cut through it in an instant and she was dangling in the cool night air as the whole pillar lay horizontally through a hole in the wall. She jumped up on top of it, facing the livid Hun. He bared his teeth as she tried to ignore the terror of how high up she was. She jumped up to a piece of structure hanging from the roof and hoisted herself up onto it. Fabulous, Hermione thought to herself. An even higher battleground. She sighed as Shan Yu burst through the roof and attacked her.

"You're out of ideas!" Shan Yu spat.

"Not quite." She grinned.

He thrust his sword at her and she blocked it with her fan, knocking him off balance. Hermione grabbed his sword triumphantly and spun it around to face him. She posed the way you do in a wizards duel, one arm straight out in front of her, the other holding the sword over her head at her opponent.

"Ready Mushu?" She questioned the tiny dragon who looked suspiciously like baby Norbert.

"Ready!" He agreed.

He lifted his wings up to show Shan Yu the firepower he had just lit. Hermione plunged the sword into the back of the Hun's cape, pinning him to the roof. Mushu let it go and it blasted the Hun into beautiful fireworks. Hermione wilted slightly in relief until she realized that Mulan was running off of the roof.

Her stomach was in knots as she catapulted herself off of the roof. She tried not to throw up as she grabbed a string of hanging lanterns as a makeshift zipline and landed on Fred/Shang. He got to his feet and offered a hand to help her up.

She sent him a withering glare and pulled herself up, walking into the crowd to watch the fireworks until the fairy tale experience threw her back into slumber. She was hurt and angry, but mostly embarrassed. He knew how she felt. He had known the whole time. Why hadn't he told her that he was just as awake as she was? She simmered. Yes she was hurt and embarrassed. But mostly, she was angry. She grinned sinisterly at the thought of a new day.

Because a new day meant Fred. He better watch his back, she thought. Oh I'll make a man out of you, Fred Weasley.


	9. I See The Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own Disney.

Fred Weasley was in trouble. Hermione knew he was awake. He knew that it was his own fault. He should have told her sooner. But he hadn't wanted her to shut him out. He had wanted to be her Prince without her worrying about him remembering anything. Now she was definitely going to shut him out. He had ruined her trust in him, but he hadn't meant to. Feelings were confusing and he hadn't really known how to handle falling in love with Hermione Jean Granger.

She was brilliant and good. Pure of heart, a war heroine. And besides the fact that she was his little brother's best friend and ex-girlfriend; she was way too smart to end up with Hogwarts drop-out Fred Weasley, trouble maker extraordinaire.

He didn't know what he had been thinking, allowing himself to fall into the fantasy. Now she hated him and he had probably ruined any chance of her falling for him. He sighed and readied himself for the last day in this realm.

FWHG

Hermione woke up on a cold stone floor. She was in a bright circular room, or it would have been bright if it had been daylight. There was a staircase leading up to another small circular floor, but no door leading out that she could see. She didn't immediately know what Princess she was that day. The décor probably would have given her a slight cue if she wasn't so blinded with anger directed at a certain red headed joker.

She lifted her head to examine her surroundings more closely but immediately put it back down, shocked at the weight that had accompanied it. She looked down and saw a massive braid laying around her on the floor. The golden strands seemed to glimmer, even in the oppressing darkness. She was Rapunzel.

She got up and taught herself to walk, adjusting to the weight of her ludicrously long hair. She practiced until her mind no longer noticed it. She had been so concentrated on her task that she barely noticed the sun rise. The room was incredibly bright. It was homely, if small, and decorated in gold. She heard a shout and despite knowing who the voice undoubtedly belonged to, she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she heard the familiar phrase.

"Rapunzel Rapunzel, let down your hair!"

She considered ignoring the request. But she knew that even if she wanted to the product wouldn't let her not follow the scene. And she didn't want to. She still wanted this experience, she needed it. Fred had been right about that. And he had been incredibly thoughtful creating it for her. But he had lied to her and humiliated her. He knew she felt something for him and he let her live out a fantasy where she fell in love with him every night.

She found herself wishing that Disney had stuck to the original tale of the Prince dying by being stabbed in the eyes with thorns. Okay so she didn't really but she had a right to be mad. She did nothing for a second, leaving him in suspense. And then she threw down her hair. But no one was there. She was confused for a moment. Until she woke up and realized that she had been dreaming. That had never happened in this realm. She had never remembered her dreams here.

She put that aside as the enchantment made her walk over to the cabinet in her room and open the door. Fred/Flynn Rider fell out. Rapunzel tied him in a chair and Hermione smirked. She liked this Princess.

FWHG

Fred woke up strapped to a chair by golden strands of hair, which was attached to a very angry looking Hermione as Rapunzel.

"Sorry?" He offered as Fred.

"Is this hair?" Flynn Rider made him ask.

She interrogated him about how he found her but she was more focused on glaring at her Prince of the day than what she was saying. She finally made herself tune in to what was happening. Fred has asked her where his satchel was.

"I hid it somewhere you will never find it." She informed him.

"It's in that pot isn't it." He returned.

Hermione smacked him deftly across the face with a pan. Well that felt good. She smirked slightly. He would wake up in no time completely fine.

And he did. She decided to strike a deal with him so she could see some lanterns but he was being annoying. So, she pulled her hair (which was still holding him to the chair) and held it with her left arm pulled back in a fist, right hand on the top of the chair as she brought it towards her so that she was positioned higher than him.

FWHG

Fred knew that he should be wary. This Princess seemed prone to violence and Hermione had not held back, she was clearly mad at him. But she looked so hot with him in her clutches, pulling him close to her angrily. Merlin he was done for. He knew immediately that Flynn was going to cave.

FWHG

She barely said a word as she and Fred climbed down the tower. Well, as Fred climbed down the tower. She slid down her hair and to the ground in seconds. He scowled.

"Even if the experience had let me I wouldn't have helped you."

"Of course not."

She glared at him.

"You were awake. The whole time!"

Fred winced.

"Yes but I didn't know when I made it that I would be pulled into your fantasy! I mean I hoped but never in a million years did I think that I would be so involved, much less the Prince."

"Wait a second. You specifically made the product so that you would be awake if you were pulled into my fantasy?! You complete **arse **Fred Weasley!"

He winced. Again. She turned away from him.

"Hermione wait it wasn't like that!"

"Oh no? What was it like then?"

"It was a fail-safe in case you got stuck here. Then I could come in knowing what was happening and, hopefully, get you out."

She hummed skeptically and he sighed.

"Did you even hear the part about me wishing that I was pulled into your fantasy?"

She ignored him and kept walking. They travelled for a long time, only speaking to follow the script the experience was forcing them to follow. Although occasionally she would throw a glare at her and he would frown in annoyance.

Hermione only sniffed when Flynn injured his hand. Unfortunately for her, the plot had different ideas. She was holding his hand in her own and wrapping her hair around it.

"Don't freak out." She instructed him.

And then she broke into song.

"Flower gleam and grow, let your power shine…"

Hermione knew instantly what to do. Not just because Rapunzel did, but because she herself knew magic. She channeled the magic instinctively through her body. Hermione Granger was excellent at wandless magic. Her hair glowed gold and moved from the tip to the piece around Fred's hand.

His eyes grew wide in astonishment but his mouth curved into a smile. Their eyes met and she immediately banished the smile, tearing her hands away from him. Hermione had hoped that that would be the end of this day, but sadly, she was still awake.

The landscape suddenly skimmed by them rapidly and she found herself watching her body as though she wasn't a part of it. She must have looked confused because Fred offered an explanation.

"There's a huge chunk of the plot that doesn't matter to your mind so it's fast forwarding, so to speak."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. She knew exactly what scene they were approaching and she was not happy about it. She cursed her mind and her love of this scene. She sighed in resignation as she was pulled into a boat, flowers in her hair. Fred unfortunately accompanying her. Her heart lurched slightly at his proximity and she grit her teeth at her body's betrayal.

She sighed as she was forced to sing the song. Her glare melted slightly as she sang I see the light to Fred. He was looking at her in a way that made her melt. She pursed her lips. Nope still mad at him. He frowned at her.

"I know that not telling you was bad but it was only because I didn't want you knowing how I felt." He told her at the musical interlude.

"Don't even try to undo the humiliation. Your lies are sweet, but they won't work."

"They're not lies! Damn it Hermione, how could you not know?"

She furrowed her brow in concern.

"What?"

But he couldn't answer her, too busy singing. His eyes were on her as he sang and she saw some anger but mostly hurt, and maybe a little bit of fear. But behind that there was an emotion she couldn't make out. The way he was looking at her it was almost as if, but no. He couldn't possibly.

And all too soon the song was over and she fainted into a deep slumber. She had one thought before the experience put her under. All that once, everything is different. Now that I see you.


	10. Tale As Old As Time

Disclaimer: I positively do not own Harry Potter or Disney.

"Hermione?"

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley entered their best friend's home, wands drawn. Hermione had missed breakfast with Ginny and then she simply hadn't shown up to work. Hermione never missed work. Harry was pretty sure that she would show up at precisely 8 o clock even under threat of an impending apocalypse. Okay so maybe that was a little extreme but her skiving off of work was absolutely unheard of.

"Mate? She's here. Sleeping." Ron called from the other room.

"She's what?"

Harry entered her bedroom to find Ron gesturing at their best friend's slumbering body.

"Hermione!"

The brunette didn't move a muscle.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, louder.

"HERMIONE!" Ron bellowed.

They exchanged worried looks when that didn't wake her. Harry moved over to sit on the edge of her bed.

"Hermione?" He called as he shook her.

He locked eyes with Ron, worry showing in every inch of his brother-in-law's blue eyes. They came to an unspoken agreement.

"I'll call Pomfrey." Ron said.

If they called St. Mungo's this would be plastered all over the paper's in seconds. They wanted to know what they were dealing with before they took her to the famous wizarding hospital.

Miles away, George Weasley was having the same problem with his brother. He had tried everything. From yelling to dumping ice-water on him. He had even tried a couple of their nastier products to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. Actually worried, George took his brother straight to St. Mungo's.

FWHG

Hermione woke up in another Princess' bedroom. She was immediately alarmed. She couldn't remember anything from the first day, but she knew that she had spent 7 days as different Princesses. That was why she couldn't remember things. The experience was erasing her memories as she stayed more days because the maximum of days allowed in the world was seven.

This was the eight day. Which meant they were stuck. She needed to find Fred. Immediately. Maybe if she knew which Princess she was today, that would help. She took in her surroundings. It was a fairly large room with a canopy bed against the back wall. To her right was a wardrobe. It was staring back at her in delight. Wait what?!

Hermione did a double-take.

"We have to get you ready dear! You have a date with the Master tonight."

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst into loud laughter. How fitting that Fred was playing her beast today. She was still mad at him after all. Oh this was perfect. He was a beast. And she was Belle. Her favourite Princess, of course. The smart bookish girl who found beauty within the beast.

The wardrobe glared at her.

"Something funny about that?"

"Of course not I'm terribly sorry. I don't know what came over me. Nerves perhaps."

"Of course."

The wardrobe smiled knowingly at her and Hermione had to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

FWGH

Fred Weasley was boiling with anger. He was a bloody beast! He wasn't even human. He had a tail! His anger increased as the coat rack doused him with water. Adding to his bad mood was the fact that they were stuck in this realm. He had been too focused on Hermione to notice that his memories were literally starting to fade. What Princess had she been that first day?

The beast made him shake the water out of his fur. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"And when the moment is right you confess your love."

He snapped back to reality at Lumiere's choice of words.

"Yes." He responded.

Maybe under the influence of all this candlelight and being her favourite Princess, because there was no way Belle wasn't her favourite Princess, Hermione would stop being angry at him. Suddenly he was much more interested in his appearance, even though he knew he looked like a beast.

A beast in a tailcoat if he remembered what Harry had told him correctly. He turned to look in the mirror. Were those curlers in his mane?

"You look so…"

Lumiere tried to search for a non-insulting word.

"Stupid." The beast supplied.

Fred couldn't agree more. They fixed him up and Cogsworth entered to tell him that Hermione was waiting for him.

FWHG

Hermione was ecstatic. She was just about to walk down the elaborate stairs into one of the most famous Disney scene's, and her favourite, of all time. She looked stunning in the trademark gown. She truly felt like a Princess. Like Belle, her favourite Princess.

The familiar music started and she felt a wave of nostalgia so hard it took her breath away. Her hand found the railing as she descending. She reached the end of the first set of stairs and saw Fred silhouetted in the doorway of the stairs directly opposite her.

She smiled widely, trying very hard not to laugh. It was his features on the Beast's face alright. The magic of the music and the moment took her away from her personal feelings and she managed to quite her snickers.

He made his way down the stairs and bowed to her as she curtsied and the lyrics began.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be…"

He led her down the rest of the stairs and into the ballroom on his arm. She placed his hand on her waist and he twirled her expertly around the dance floor, her skirt ballooning gracefully. The chandelier over their head was magnificent and he swept her off her feet, literally.

She saw Fred's eyes as they danced and she couldn't help but smile. He was everything she had dreamed of as a child. A gentleman but funny and quite attractive if she did say so herself. The magic of the song wormed its way into her heart and she found herself melting slightly in his arms.

The moment seemed to last forever and only for a moment all at the same time. He led her out onto the balcony and the spell broke as the reality of their situation set in. Belle and the Beast were supposed to be speaking, but she forced the magic to let her speak her own words.

"We're stuck!"

Fred nodded.

"I know."

"Oh well that's great. You know! So what are we going to do about it? People will have noticed we're missing by now! You created this product, surely you know why it is holding us captive."

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well not exactly."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief.

"I designed the product so that once the fantasy was complete the user would be transported back into their body, into their realm."

She stared at a spot past his shoulder, deep in thought.

"So we just have to find out what my soul feels is my true fantasy."

He opened his mouth to speak but the landscape was changing and she was floating away from him. Suddenly she was down on the grounds on the back of a horse, looking up at Fred/the beast as he fought with Gaston.

Dread surged through her as she raced to make her way to Fred. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, Belle seemed to know where she was going. She made it to a landing above him as he let Gaston go without killing him. His hand cupped her face for a moment. Hermione couldn't remember how the ending of this story went.

Suddenly Gaston had stabbed the Beast and she let out a scream as both men fell, Gaston to his death. She laid Fred down on the ground and suddenly she realized why the experience was keeping them here. Her real fantasy? Her dream? It was to find love. Cliché and dumb, but true. And somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind she had known all along.

She had love in her life, but this connection with Fred was something she had never experienced before. She needed to choose him like Belle chose the Beast. Only then would they be transported back to the living world once more. She cried real tears as Fred went still. She sobbed over his body and whispered the three words she knew were true.

"I love you."

The effect was instantaneous. Sparks of colour started shooting down around the Beast as he was lifted into the air. Light shined through him and his cloak wrapped around him to conceal his body. He fell to the ground.

The person who stood up was a man. He had hair almost as red as Fred's and those eyes couldn't be anyone else's.

"It is you!"

They stared into each other's eyes and she knew they were feeling the same thing. He leaned down to kiss her and she responded in kind. A wave of magic shot through both of them and returned the castle and its inhabitants back into their original forms. She felt lethargic suddenly and knew what was going to happen.

"I love you too."

He whispered as she floated into unconsciousness.

"Hermione?"

She blinked at the sudden bright light as the concerned green eyes of Harry Potter swam into focus.

"Ron get in here she's awake!" He called.

"Fred." She stated.

Harry drew his eyes together in alarm.

"What?"

"Where is he? I have to see him!"

She threw the covers off and put her feet on the floor.

"Easy there we don't know what was keeping you in the coma, I really don't think you should be up…"

He trailed off at her withering glare.

"Is he here?"

"Well…" Harry looked torn.

"Is. He. Here?" she enunciated.

Harry sighed.

"Room 789."

She ran up the floors, past a bewildered Ron who stuttered, "Mione?", past Mrs. Weasley and George who were sitting around a comatose Fred.

She pushed through them and put a hand to his pulse.

"Why isn't he awake? He should have woken up when I did!"

"What is going on?" George demanded.

She had a funny feeling she knew just what he needed to wake him up. It seemed a little Disney cliché was in order. And if this didn't work everyone would think she had gone mad. She sighed.

"If you're faking sleep I am so going to kill you Fred Weasley."

And with that she lowered her lips to his.

His eyelids fluttered to life.

"Fred." She breathed in relief.

"Miss me?"

"Terribly."

He grinned.

"Now that neither of us are in mortal peril any longer, I believe you promised to tell me how you managed to create such a project."

"How about I tell you over dinner?"

She smiled back at him.

"Deal."


	11. Epilogue: Princess Hermione

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter or Disney.

**A/N: I loved every minute of writing this fic and I hope you guys loved it too. I can't believe I'm finally at the epilogue. I may post a spoof companion one-shot later, we'll see. So here's the last chapter, I hope you like it!**

Hermione took a breath to steady her nerves.

"Mione?" Came Ron's voice from behind her.

She spun around and he gasped.

"You look…like a Princess."

She smiled softly at the irony. She had been eight Princesses, and now it was her turn to be one.

"Thanks Ron."

"I have a message for you. From your groom."

She cocked her head as he handed her a small piece of paper. It only had three words on it but when Hermione read it every inch of her sagged in relief. One simple 'I love you.' From him and she knew everything was going to be okay.

"Here."

Ron fumbled in his suit jacket for a small box. He pulled it out and pulled out a white flower clip. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"I heard you talking to Ginny about that muggle tradition and, well, I knew you didn't have a something new. So I thought…"

She threw her arms around him.

"Thank you."

She was wearing her mother's wedding dress as her something old. A pure white ball gown that had lace stretching up from the train and down from the bodice. The sleeves were slight upper arm straps, also fo lace. The gown took up a lot of space, it really was a royal gown. It suited her perfectly and she couldn't think of a better way to incorporate her mother in her wedding.

Her something borrowed was Ginny's wedding veil, which was attached to Auntie Muriel's goblin-made tiara, poured down her back. Her curls had been put up and tamed, but left curly. There was one piece which came out and framed her face in a very nice wavy curl. Fleur and Audrey had worked some magic to make her hair behave. As for her something blue, her small heels were Cinderella-esque, but they were blue glass instead of clear.

Harry appeared in the room, all dressed up in his best.

"You look gorgeous."

She smiled.

"And nervous?"

"Only a little", he grinned.

"And I can tell you from experience that that's normal, no matter how in love you are."

"There are so many people who should be here today."

She told them, suddenly sad. They had been at the front of her mind all day. Her dad had taught her how to dance. He was supposed to be here to do it with her at her wedding. And her mother was supposed to be crying in the front row with Mrs. Weasley. Sirius, Mad-eye, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore…the list goes on. They should all be here.

"They are here." Ron said softly.

"They're always with you." Harry agreed.

"I only met your parents a handful of times but your father is in your smile, your mother in your looks. They show themselves in the way you talk, and walk, and laugh. As Sirius told me all those years ago: the ones that love us never truly leave us."

"And your parents wouldn't miss this day for anything."

Ron agreed.

"They're here."

Tears were falling down her face unchecked.

"I love you guys." She told them before gathering them into a hug.

Everything the three of them had gone through, all of the emotions they felt for one another were conveyed in that hug.

"Hermione!" Ginny called.

She spotted the three of them and scowled at them.

"Do you know how long it took to put on that makeup? I leave for five minutes and they make you cry! Honestly."

Harry smiled at her.

"Sorry wife of mine."

She melted at the word wife and Harry winked at Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes at his brother-in-law's manipulation of his sister.

"Anyways it's time to go." Ginny addressed the nervous bride.

The wedding party lined up in front of her. Charlie was at the front, his arm laced through Luna's. Next came Percy and Audrey, then Lee Jordan escorting Angelina. After them were George and Ginny. The best man and maid of honour. Hermione brought up the rear with Ron and Harry on either side of her, giving her away in place of her father.

She watched as one by one they disappeared through the large oak doors into the church. She had opted to be married where her parents had been married. Her groom had obliged and talked his mother into loving the location. The doors closed on George and Ginny and Hermione blew the curl out of her eyes nervously.

She heard her queue and gripped their arms tighter.

"Ready?"

Ron asked.

"Yes." She answered.

She briefly heard the bridal march, but as she crossed the threshold of the door she heard it change to Beauty and the Beast. She shot a brilliant grin at her groom down the aisle. Fred looked more handsome than she had ever seen him, smile almost splitting his face in half.

She felt a tear falling down her cheek and noticed he had teared up too. She looked briefly to the crowd and saw familiar faces beaming back at her. Mr. Weasley was holding his wife's hand as Mrs. Weasley cried into a handkerchief. Hagrid grinned at her from his spot at the back next to Grawp. Prof..Minerva, sat honorarily at the front next to Neville and Hannah and the rest of the D.A.

Finally they reached Fred and Ron lifted her veil. He and Harry kissed both cheeks before leaving to sit in the front row next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. She held Fred's hands to steady her own and smiled tearily at him.

Her eyes never left his. She didn't remember any of the actual ceremony later, she had been too focused on him. They had opted for traditional vows. Their wedding gifts to each other would be their personal vows. All she remembered was putting a ring on his finger and him sliding a ring onto her finger.

Kingsley smiled at the pair of them. As Minister of Magic he had the power to perform marriage ceremonies.

"Fred Gideon Weasley. Do you take thee Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He smiled nervously but excitedly at her.

"I do."

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Fred Gideon Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She beamed.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fred dipped her and brought his mouth to hers to raucous applause. She couldn't stop smiling into the kiss. It was everything she had felt with their first kiss, which she now remembered. But even more special because he was her husband now. Merlin that was strange. She was a wife. Fireworks went off and she giggled.

"George?"

He nodded.

"I told him he could only accent the day and not disrupt it."

"I appreciate it."

"Anything for my wife."

She grinned stupidly, the expression mirrored on his face. The altar transformed into a magnificent dance floor. She recognized it immediately as the inside of the castle they had first danced together at when she was Cinderella. He offered an outstretched hand, bowing. She curtsied and accepted his hand as the first few chords to So This Is Love began to play.

He whirled her around the floor with expert and grace. "Well Mrs. Weasley, how does it feel to really be a Princess?"

She smiled elatedly at her new husband, thinking of all the adventures they had had in the Disney realm. Of how much love she had found for him there. She compared it today and it all paled in comparison. Because today she was marrying the love of her life. Her reply sent him into peals of laughter that had him gasping for air and murmuring "I love you."

"Pretty damn good Prince Charming."

~FIN~


End file.
